monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Brachydios Guides
Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Analysis Source: BradyGames Guide Monster Hunter 4 View or Edit this Template: 'Template:MH4: Brachydios Analysis'' Guides DS Brachydios Guide For those of you who don't like to watch videos or found the above video a little slow I present to you a written guide by someone who has hunted this beast many times! My Hunter name is Oakshand and I mainly use the DS so I will be focusing on that particular weapon in this guide. There will be some general tips though so even if you don't use DS you can still take something away from this guide. So first off let's get some basic background info on the Brachydios. He is a medium sized brute wyvern who is abnormally fast and agile. He is weakest to water with his secondary weakness being ice. He has his own element which is called Slime. He is highly aggressive and will actively chase you. He enrages rather easily, as do most brute wyverns, and when enraged he can't be knocked over. The slime on his fists will eventually fade away which makes this guy a breeze until he reapplys it with his saliva. '''Slime Slime is a little odd but once you see it in action its easy to understand. Slime is neither a status effect nor an element. For the Brachydios it works by him licking his fists which causes the mold to react and become volatile when its seperated from his hide. When in his calm state almost every attack will cause a slime pool to be generated where his fist lands. After a few seconds the slime will turn yellow then red then explode causing damage like a bomb would. These explosions are generally easy to avoid. Another way for slime to be used against us hunters is when the Brachydios hits you with his fist. This causes some slime to be transferred to your body much like the fireblight status. Also like fireblight if you roll three times, roll in water or use deoderant it will fade away. If you don't get rid of the slime before a certain amount of time it will explode and cause damage to you. Again this is very easy to avoid by either rolling three times, rolling in water or using deoderant. Hunters can also get Slime weapons which cause every hit to have a chance to "slime" their target. When you hit your target and slime activates you'll see a splash of color denoting the current build up of slime. Green means its far from exploding, yellow means its getting closer and red means that any hit can cause an explosion. Once you've caused an explosion with slime the splashes reset to green. An important thing to note is that there will be no slime applied directly to the monsters body, the only indication the slime is building up is in the splashes you see when attacking. 'Combat' When fighting the Brachydios your best bet is to match his aggresion with your own. Constantly stick next to his feet under his stomach and slash away at his ankles. Whenever he attacks roll towards him. Most of the time he will overshoot you and miss completely while you end up right back underneath him. One of his signature moves is when he backs up and quickly licks both arms and then leaps forward and smashes his fists down. Your first instinct will be the run away from him when he does this but that is the worst thing you could do. What you should do is run towards him and as he gets off the ground roll forward. Brachydios will jump over your head leaving you with enough time to roll back into position and cut his ankles to shreds. 'Rage Mode' When Brachydios is enraged he cannot be knocked down by targeting his legs. He will instead stagger and shake his head. Since this is barely enough time for a single hit focus on his arms while hes enraged. Again when he's calm focus his legs, when he's enraged focus his arms. This allows you to break his arms and hopefully only stagger his legs when he is calm causing him to fall over and giving you ample time to cut his tail. The end part that looks like a mace is extremely dull so either focus a little farther up the tail or use demon mode to get hits in without bouncing. Brachydios also gains 2 new moves when he is enraged and his stronger attacks will, instead of depositing slime, cause an explosion because of the force of his attack. When he manuvers using his arms he will still deposit slime on the ground. The first of his new moves is a charge that ends with him headbutting the ground causing slime explosions to erupt in a straight line towards the direction he is facing. This is easy to dodge just roll either right or left and keep running a bit. Angle yourself towards him after the roll but make sure your not in range of the explosions. His scarier move is that he slams his horn into the ground causing explosions to erupt much like the charge but these are in a very wide circle around him. Your only way to dodge this is to immediatly start rolling out of the circle (indicated by glowing spots on the ground) or panic diving when the explosions hit. Remember to roll towards him when he does the back up jump since it will generate huge explosions which, even if you roll away, will hit you.